mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Nations (Swords, Banners and Rifles Map Game)
Magna Insula Breitland and Karmia Breitland is a federation of 15 Breiton Principalities, each of them tracing back to the ancient Breitonic Empire, which was divided among various descendants of Arzhur Magnus. The 15 princes elect the Holy Breiton Emperor from among themselves or the nobility of Karmia, although the latter is quite rare. Karmia is a kingdom generally governed by the Viceroy of Karmia, a chosen representative of the Emperor, typically a younger brother, son, or uncle. The King of Karmia is supposed to be the heir to the Empire, but when there is no heir, teh Viceroy governs. Many Viceroys have been made Kings. Karmia is viewed as the 16 principality but stands out due to its unique culture and differences from Breitland. The shared Fresic language is the main reason why Karmia and Breitland stay united. *Emperor Erik VI Szedharus **The Fifteen Princes: *#Erik IX Szedharus (Emperor) *#Guthrum V Reinhardt *#Thorfinn XII Karlon *#Rognvald VII Eyre *#Lochlainn III Einar-Dorda *#Arzhur VIII Vhicar *#Geffrey IV Feinric *#Rollo IV Ormands *#Conrad IV Meriadoc *#Baldwin X Ergrin *#Bjorn II Suzhrain *#Mikhel V Thornhar *#Drogo VII Dracul *#Ranulf III Astri *#Halfdan IV Sigurdsson Uimar *Viceroy of Karmia: Ivan Szedharus, brother of the emperor Mahavitan Empire Mahavita is an absolute Monarchy centered around the cities of Reme and Mahavita, the central government is based on an appointed governors or servuses that control local governments in various different provinces. The royal government is headed by the Vicaraka or the Emperor and advised by the Sceptrum Vicarii or the Counsel of Vicars. The culture is a generally Latin-Hindu esque culture and with a mix of germanic cultures in the north. Founded by refugees from the Kaviprthavi Empire who in the south interbreed with the Remans who were natives in the area. Generally in the area to the south the Hindu aspects are more prevalent while to the north the latin aspects are more prevalent. Close to the border of breton the germanic culture becomes heavily seen however attempts by the government has caused them to slowly die down. The style of the buildings is in a very grand Hindu to almost middle eastern style of buildings and Latin style. However it is not uncommon to find terraces and cities built into mountains. 3 languages are spoken here Reman (latin) Mahavitan (Hindu) and Kaviprthavi (Sanskrit). The economy is generally based on trading and Mining in Mountains. The Mahavitans are expert traders and explorers and even better conquerers. They managed to conquer every single kingdom and duchy between us and the bretons in matter of years. We have very long trade routes with some stretching to the Tzo Empire and the Love Empire. The mountains of mahavita are rich in minerals and gold and are very fertile for terraces. The Great and Most Auspicious Empire of Insula The mighty and glorious empire of Insula is located on the northern half of the Yayoi Island. Its capital city of Kallipya, a shining metropolis, is also center of the Taiivism religion which embraces over 1.1 billion adherents around the globe. The Empire has been in existence since before recorded history, but mythology tells how the kingdoms of Yayoi were once divided but eventually united by a common religion of Taiivism. As the Empire expanded from sea to sea, it soon controlled the entire continent now known as Magna Insula, which earned its name from us. This Empire retained great oppulance and splendor, but soon it was apparent that one man couldn't possibly manage it all. And so the offices of Great Taiiv and Astral Emperor were divided in two, and a great council of beuracracy with multiple levels of governors were appointed. At some point, the Empire suffered some minor territorial losses, but the political and social structure has never changed. The Empire still acknowledges its rightful rule over the entire continent of Insula, and all its previous beuracracy and ceremony is also retained. Since the Empire has continued in its unabaited golden age, there has never been any need to modernize the military or ecoomy in about 500 years. The military is equipped with the best crossbows and hand cannons in the world, as well as a navy filled with proper Phoenecian galleys. The economy is based on European feudalism, with levels of Magistrates above them under the Han system of government. Insula also has great works of art to commenorate their dominence in the world, such as the golden globe in Kallipya square studded with diomonds, and the Collossus of Kallipya in the harbor. Terra Nova State of Tzo Tzo is a warlord state formed out of the former Uzaanate of Allaya in the former Empire of Kalikar-Uzaahn, which collapsed after it's disasterous defeat a year earlier by rebel forces. Tzo is located in the center-west area of Terra Nova. Tzo is predominantly Han Chinese (75%) with a significant Kazakh and Uzbek population (13% and 9%, respectively) and a minority of Moors and Spanish (2% and 1%, respectively). As a warlord state, all able-bodied men ages 20 - 50 must serve a minimum of 5 years in the Tzo Army. Women are also encouraged to join the Army to promote better defense. The current Grand Warlord, Daur Xin Tzo, was a former general in the KU Army and later one of the rebel commanders. Tzo was a strong proponent in the modernization of the KU Armed Forces, but the Emperor denied his suggestion, enraging him. Tzo would lead elements of Allaya and several other western states of the KUE against them. Empire of Kara The Empire of Kara (Karan: 제궄의카라, Jeguk ui Kara) is an that arose out of the former Uzaanate of Allaya after a century of suppression under the hands of the Turks. Kara, driven by Karan nationalism and patriotism, is currently undergoing a process of rapid modernisation in a phenomenon known as the "Miracle on the Li River". It is virtually ~100% Karan, as shortly after independence, a campaign was launched to deport ethnic minorities. Kara has ~75 million people. Terra Meridium Reytalicana Reytalicana is a nation governed under three emperors, which are selected via careful screening of the population every 50 years or when one dies. The economy is mainly based on trade and tourism, and the architecture is similar to Roman style approaching the Mediterranean regions while the tropical regions yield a more Cambodian/Mayan style, and the sub-tropical regions have mixed architecture as the result of a merger between two civilizations approximately 650 years ago. Category:Swords, Banners and Rifles Map Game Category:Nations